


Amazing Fucking

by nvr2mnybooks



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Dirty Talk, Fingerfucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Top Derek Hale, mentions of bondage, mentions of mating, slight D/s, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 07:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nvr2mnybooks/pseuds/nvr2mnybooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles was dying.</p><p>"Derek, please." Stiles begged. "Please, just--"</p><p>"Mmhmfm." </p><p>"Fuck!!" Stiles nearly jerked away from the mouth pressed to his ass, the vibration of Derek's non-words sending sparks all the way through his body. God, it felt so good he knew his heart was going to burst or his brain was going to liquefy and drip from his ears. Any minute now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amazing Fucking

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles and Derek have sex. That's basically it. There's a touch of feelings at the end if you squint and tilt your head to the side.
> 
> I'd say I'm sorry, but I'm really not.
> 
> I own nothing.

Stiles was dying.

"Derek, please." Stiles begged. "Please, just--"

"Mmhmfm." 

"Fuck!!" Stiles nearly jerked away from the mouth pressed to his ass, the vibration of Derek's non-words sending sparks all the way through his body. God, it felt so good he knew his heart was going to burst or his brain was going to liquefy and drip from his ears. Any minute now. Derek's fingers dug into Stiles's hips as he wiggled his tongue as far into Stiles's hole as it would go. "Ohhh, god damn."

Stiles pressed his face into his pillow and moaned, his fingers gripping his sheets so hard his knuckles were starting to ache. He arched his back to get as close as possible to Derek's magical tongue. Turning his head so he could actually breathe, Stiles peered back at Derek and groaned at the sight of Derek's blissed out face. Death by rimming had to be the best way to go, though probably also the most embarrassing.

Derek pulled back slightly and rubbed his stubble over Stiles's sensitive skin and hole until his breath hitched in his throat and it started to hurt. But in a great way, in the best possible way. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.”

“Maybe in a minute.” Derek muttered before he leaned back in and licked over Stiles's hole again and again. Stiles hadn't realized his eyes had drifted shut until they flew open when he felt teeth scrape over and then sink into one ass cheek.

“Shit.” Stiles whispered as his hips jerked and he felt precome drip out of his throbbing cock. He really, really wanted to reach down and try and relieve some of the pressure, but the last time he'd touched his dick Derek had growled at him. Which, okay, had been hot as fuck and Stiles was half tempted to disregard Derek's order just to see if Derek really would tie his hands to the headboard. Oh well, next time. “Derek, please!”

“Mmm, I love when you say 'please.'” Derek spoke right into Stiles's skin, causing a shiver to work it's way down Stiles's spine. Stiles was about to scream the word, desperate for Derek to do something, when he heard the snick of the lube bottle being opened. A moment later, one long finger pressed into Stiles's inflamed hole. The cold lube on the hot skin causing him to gasp more than the intrusion in his ass. Derek didn't give him any time to process though and went right for Stiles's prostate and caressed it a few times.

“Oh, fuck me.” Stiles moaned. A second finger joined the first and began stretching him. Stiles knew he should be saying something; Derek loved when Stiles talked dirty to him, but liquefied brains remember? He tried to muster up some words. “God, you make me feel so good. Please, please, please fuck me, Derek. Right now, I'm ready.”

He wasn't really, and Derek knew that, but it did cause Derek to pick up the pace. Two fingers quickly became three and Stiles couldn't have strung two words together if his dad had walked into the room as Derek stretched and stroked every inch of Stiles. Just as he was about to start begging again, all three fingers slipped out. Even though Stiles knew what was coming, he couldn't help the whimper of loss that escaped him or the way his hips tried to follow the fingers. Derek just chuckled and lightly slapped Stiles's ass to get him to hold still. A moment later, Derek's blunt head pressed against Stiles's stretched hole and slipped in after only minute resistance. Stiles could feel Derek holding back as he slowly slid into Stiles's body and that wasn't what Stiles wanted.

“Don't hold back, please. I can take it, I can take you. Give it to me.” Stiles said as he tried to press himself back onto Derek's cock. “Fuck me wide open so I can't sit comfortably for a week. I want to think about you every time I move. I want to feel you in me for days.”

With a roar, Derek thrust in so hard Stiles slid up the bed. Stiles quickly adjusted, bracing his hands on the headboard and spreading his legs wider, and then all he could do was moan as Derek brutally fucked him. Here was the rough edges Derek always kept hidden away, even when it was just the two of them in bed together. Stiles didn't want Derek to feel like he ever had to hide parts of himself, especially not wonderfully kinky parts.

Without stopping the ruthless pace he'd set, Derek moved one hand from Stiles's hip to his shoulder. Noises Stiles had never heard from his own mouth before, were punched out of him as Derek used his new hold to fuck Stiles deeper and harder. After a couple of thrusts, Derek shifted slightly and then he was hitting Stiles's sweet spot. For the first time in his life, Stiles wondered if he'd be able to come completely untouched.

Derek suddenly leaned forward and Stiles yelped—in a very manly way, thank you—as Derek's blunt, human teeth sank into the flesh between Stiles's neck and shoulder. Oh god, he knew what was happening. This wasn't just some rough sex, this was a wolf claiming their mate. And it was that thought that threw Stiles over the edge. He heard a satisfied growl next to his ear as his whole body tightened and then exploded. He screamed and reached back to sink a hand into Derek's hair as stars burst in front of his eyes and his body clamped down onto Derek's cock. Stiles's body was floating pleasantly, ripples of pleasure radiating out every time Derek thrust into him. Stiles hummed happily a few moments later when Derek's hips jerked a couple of times and Stiles felt come filling him up. Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles's waist and chest and pressed his face between Stiles's shoulder blades. They simply breathed together for nearly two full minutes before Stiles couldn't help himself anymore.

“That was fucking amazing, or amazing fucking as it were.” He chuckled at his own joke but he only felt Derek shake his head. Then Derek was tugging until Stiles just sort of collapsed on his side, with Derek pressed right against his back and his softening cock still in his ass. Stiles stroked Derek's arm where they rested against Stiles's stomach. Apparently, Derek needed more time to process how awesome that had been and Stiles was nothing if not a considerate boyfriend. He smiled to himself as he replayed his favorite part in his head: Derek biting him. Yeah, that was definitely going to become a frequent thing. Stiles settled in to wait, satisfied smile refusing to go away. Good thing Derek couldn't see his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Come check me out on [tumblr](http://www.tyhoechlinsabs.tumblr.com/) so we can fangirl over Sterek (and Destiel) together!  
> Also, kudos and comments (including concrit) are alllllways appreciated. :)


End file.
